Final Time
by ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Only one person knew the significance of this scene, and it was the Male tied and gagged by his feet. That place, the beautiful church, had been where they had shared their first kiss so many years ago. -oneshot


**Disclaimer**: i do not own or make money from death note

AN::**Please** listen to this as you read. You will not get the same feeling from it as I did for certain reasons, but this version is powerful, much more than Adele's. **Set Fire to the Rain - Our Waking Hour**

_**-BE-**_

Matt stood on the rooftop with no form of protection from the blistering cold rain. It seeped through his clothes and into his skin, to his bones. He stared blankly down at the ground below, leaning perhaps too far over the edge to be safe—though he did not fall.

"Thirty seconds," he mumbled and fixed his gaze forward. He wanted to see it as it happened, and watch the last shreds of what he had known fall away. The conditions were perfect, would create such a beautiful-

Explosions sounded off around him, the roof below him shaking from the force. He smiled. A muffled cry at his feet was ignored; he could not look away. The sight before him was beautiful. The once soaring bell towered church that had stood graceful in it's old age inside the gates of Whammy's House was an inferno. Smokey wet plumes rose from the rubble as the rain attempted to dowse the strange chemical flames. The stained glass was shattered, shining pieces of melting glass in a sea of red.

Only one person knew the significance of this scene, and it was the Male tied and gagged by his feet. That place, the beautiful church, had been where they had shared their first kiss so many years ago. In his memory perhaps it was more vivid and spectacular than it had actually been—but he could still the soft expressive blue eyes that fluttered closed as he brushed a strand of hair back, as he leaned in and kissed him. The lips against his had been so soft, sent his heart soaring in his chest when he was held close..

Neither wanted to ever forget that day, and each passing moment since the church had been a symbol—so strong and unwavering like their feelings. He had said he would cherish the memory until the day he died, or until they ended. They had been young, and had never thought there could be an end. No way, because love was too strong. Meant too much.

A strong blue patch of flames erupted from the center of the church and the two standing walls crumbled and fell into the rest of the rubble. Something burned in his chest just as hot and decaying as that fire and he had to look away.

Mello's blue eyes pleaded up at him and after a long moment Matt took pity, yanking the gag down to rest at his neck. The blonde wheezed as he sucked in the charred, smoking air. "Matt-"

Matt kneeled down to eye level and it succeeded in stopping whatever had been about to spew from those lying lips. He reached out with cold fingers to caress Mello's cheek. The skin was still as soft and smooth as he remembered and he could not help how his fingers curled ever so slightly to scrap nails across that perfection. Mello always loved when he did that.

He held Mello still and was met with no resistance, only wide encompassing orbs of blue filled with something akin to hope, or maybe understanding. Yet, Mello never really understood anything when it came to him. Still he leaned close, watching eyelashes flutter a little as he did so.

Just before their lips could touch, Matt turned away, instead pressing his lips to Mello's ear, "I will never forgive you," he stood without a second glance to the pleading blue eyes and soft calling of his name, to walk away from him forever.

_Mello never shared himself, played too many mind games, and when it counted..._

The rain that poured down on him now was blistering hot like volcanic ash and seared his skin. It was fire.

_...did something unthinkable._

_**-TRAYAL-**_

_**AN:** This is my last fanfiction for a while. I am going on hiatus. I am lucky I was ably to even get this out. I write using music and emotion, and when both are against me there is no writing. FTSOBN is complete and I am going to attempt to finish the edits to it and post...and after that I don't really know. It may be that this is temporary, and that in the meantime I will get oneshots finished/written. I cant say. _

_I truly am sorry as this was not something I ever wanted, or could ever foresee. _

_For now, I hope what I have left was good enough._

_-Gami_


End file.
